The present invention generally relates to a facsimile apparatus, and more particularly to a facsimile apparatus having a function to transmit a selected one of urgency messages to a selected one of destination stations, the urgency message transmitted and the destination station being selected by an operator at the start of an urgency message transmit procedure.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 63-192898 discloses a proposed telephone device. The proposed telephone device automatically transmits a recorded voice to a destination station such as a hospital whose record is stored, when a message transmission start button is depressed by an operator. The proposed telephone device is useful for an aged person who lives alone because the recorded voice can be urgently sent to the destination station when a matter of urgency to that person has occurred and cannot operate a telephone unit.
However, in the proposed device mentioned above, the destination to which the voice message is sent is limited to a single station, and no flexibility of the destination is provided. That is, it is impossible to vary the destination station according to the kind of the urgency. Also, the proposed telephone device cannot transmit an image urgency message such as a map detailing the location of the originating station, to the destination station.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 4-222165 discloses a proposed facsimile device. The proposed facsimile device transmits a recorded image urgency message to a plurality of destination stations by using a sequential broadcast communication function. The proposed facsimile apparatus can transmit one image message to the plurality of the destinations.
However, in the proposed facsimile device mentioned above, it is impossible to vary the destination station according to the kind of the urgency. Also, in the proposed facsimile device, the destination stations to which the image urgency message is transmitted are limited to facsimile machines, and it is impossible to transmit the message to destinations having no facsimile machines.
On the other hand, a facsimile apparatus having the urgency message transmission function may receive a call from an external facsimile station via a communication line after the urgency message transmit procedure has just started. If the facsimile apparatus automatically sends a call-accept signal back to the calling station, the proceeding of the urgency message transmit procedure by the facsimile apparatus is suspended until an image data receiving procedure with the external facsimile station is completed. In such a case, a delay of time for the urgency message transmit procedure is produced.
However, no facsimile apparatus has been proposed to take preventive measures in the case mentioned above. A conceivable method for preventing the facsimile apparatus from automatically sending a call-accept signal back to the calling station is to disconnect the facsimile apparatus from the communication line by hanging up a telephone unit of the facsimile apparatus and hanging on it. However, when the operator is suffering a sudden serious illness, it is difficult for the operator to use the telephone unit in response to a call from an external facsimile station. Thus, it is difficult to always prevent the automatic responding action of the facsimile apparatus from starting.